


From: Ignis

by fmpsimon



Series: Holidays with Promptis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, Unrequited Love, ignis being cupid, new year's, noctis x prompto, reciprocated feelings, without actually being in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Sequel to "Eggnog and Mistletoe."  Noctis comes to remember what he did with Prompto the night before and is, subsequently, horrified.  Well, there's always New Year's.





	1. Chapter 1

            Noctis pressed his hands into his forehead.  His head ached and he felt a little queasy.  He groaned and opened his eyes.  He had a blanket over him, but he was still dressed from the night before.  He pushed the blanket away and slowly got out of bed.  His head was fuzzy as he emptied his bladder, not even bothering to close the door.  He rinsed his hands, squinting at himself in the mirror.  His hair was sticking out at odd angles, here and there plastered to his head, giving the other parts a cowlick sort of look.  There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.  It was true that he didn’t remember _going_ to bed, but given the amount of daylight streaming in through the windows, he guessed it was around lunchtime.

            Next he needed painkillers.  He dragged himself out into the living room.  He noticed what, at first glance, appeared to be a pile of blankets on the couch.  He peered at it for a moment, only to realize it was Prompto, curled up and fast asleep amongst a sea of covers.  He shrugged.  That wasn’t that unusual.  His best friend would stay over sometimes if it was late and he didn’t feel like walking home or didn’t want to front the money for a cab.

            He moved on.  There was some aspirin in the kitchen cabinet.  He couldn’t really remember why Prompto was here, though.  He couldn’t remember much of the night before, really.  Oh, yeah…the party.  Well, it wasn’t exactly a party—just the four of them.  He nodded and a smile twitched at his lips.  Must have been a good time if he felt like this.  Suddenly he froze.  His eyes flicked to the Christmas tree, to the twinkling lights, then to the dirty glasses by the kitchen sink.  He blinked, rapidly at first.  Eggnog.  How many glasses had he drunk?  He put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his eyes, wracking his brain.  He had lost count after the third or so.  Fear crept into his mind and he slowly shifted his gaze to Prompto’s sleeping form.

            Oh, god.  His eyes were wide with horror as the memories came flooding back.  Oh, god, oh, god.  He gripped the edge of the countertop, remembering how he had pushed Prompto up against the wall and grinded his hips into him.  And if that wasn’t bad enough, had he really shoved his tongue down his throat?  Oh, god.

            Wait, wait.  He tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.  Maybe it wasn’t so bad.  Maybe…Prompto had had too much to drink too!  Yeah, that was it.  He nodded, feeling a little calmer already.  He had known the blond for years, and if he knew _anything_ , it was that he liked to party, and he partied harder than anyone.

            But then he remembered the blanket he had pushed aside when he got up.  Prompto had done that.  He had been lucid enough to tuck Noctis in, and then find the extra blankets in the linen closet, and sleep on the couch.  Fuck.  Oh, god—oh, _fuck_.  He put his hands over his face, breathing in and out shakily.  He heard a low moan from the couch and dared to peek through his fingers.

            Prompto was stretching his arms toward the ceiling, yawning widely.  Noctis’s eyes flicked to the side, where his shirt and pants were neatly folded.  Prompto blinked, finally noticing him standing there.  “Oh, hey, man.”  He had a shifty look in his eyes as he watched the prince.  “Were you just…staring at me?  Dude, that’s creepy.”  He yawned again, barely awake, then reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head.  His blond hair bounced back, maintaining its style from the day before.

            Noctis shook himself.  “Uh, sorry.  Headache,” he said distantly.  He turned around and got himself some water while Prompto pulled his pants on.  For some reason, he wasn’t being shy at all.  Was he so comfortable because of what they’d done last night?  God, what _else_ had they done that he just didn’t remember?  He struggled to open the aspirin bottle, gritting his teeth as his fingers fumbled with the cap.

            “Here, let me.”  Prompto appeared next to him, whipping the bottle out of his hands.  “You must have a _raging_ hangover,” he said with a smirk.  “I mean, I lost count after five glasses of that stuff.”  He snorted.  “Ignis should forget the daggers and use _that_ stuff to fight off monsters.”  He flashed Noctis a lopsided grin and dropped a few tablets into his open palm.

            Noctis tipped the pills into his mouth, uttered a muffled, “Thanks,” and swallowed them.  He drank the water down, eyeing Prompto, who had started to wash the dishes from the night before.

            “I hope you don’t mind that I crashed here,” he said, thrusting his hands into the hot, soapy water.  “I promised Ignis I would clean up, but I couldn’t get to it last night.”

            Noctis furrowed his brow.  He drank the rest of the water and set the glass down.  “Oh?  How come?”

            Prompto turned around, an eyebrow raised, and a playful smile on his lips.  “I was kinda busy taking care of you.”  What did _that_ mean?  Noctis’s heart rate started to pick up again.  He was just about to ask what he was talking about when Prompto continued, “You were so drunk,” he said with a chuckle.  It took a bit of convincing, but you finally just conked out.”  He set the washed glasses next to him.  “Can you dry?” he said, interrupting his own story.  Noctis grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes.  “I actually had to _drag_ you to bed,” Prompto went on.  “By the time you were all tucked in, I was too tired to clean.  I planned to get up early and do it, but I guess I overslept.”

            Noctis dried the dishes in silence, letting Prompto talk.  At a certain point, it was just babbling, and his head couldn’t process the words anyway.

            After a while, a question broke through the haze.  “So…you don’t remember anything, huh?”  His cheeks looked a little red, but Noctis figured it was just his imagination.

            “I remember coming home,” Noctis began.  He tried to think of things that had nothing to do with the furious tonguing he gave Prompto.  “Um,” he said, squinting, “I’m pretty sure there was some karaoke…but that might’ve been after drink three, so I don’t know if it happened or not.  The last thing I remember was Ignis calling.”

            The glass Prompto was holding slipped out of his hand, bounced off the counter, and shattered on the floor.  He immediately dove down to start cleaning it up.  “Damn.  Sorry, Noct.”

            “Wait, don’t.”  Noctis put his hands on Prompto’s waist, pulling him up.  “You’ll just cut yourself.  Let me get a broom.”  His hand lingered on Prompto’s back for longer than he had intended.  He couldn’t think about that now.  Why had the phone call with Ignis made him so jumpy?  Oh, no.  He braced himself on the closet frame.  The call—that happened between the kissing and the humping!  God, how could he be so stupid?!  But Prompto’s reaction— _he knew_.

            Noctis grabbed the broom and dustpan and walked back to the kitchen.  He stared at his friend for a moment.  Prompto had his hands in his pockets, looking guilty, staring down at the pile of broken glass.  He swept it up swiftly and dumped it in the trash.  “It’s not a party without some broken dishes, right?” he said, trying to elicit a laugh from the blond.

            Prompto gave a forced smile and turned back to washing dishes.   Noctis’s head was starting to feel better.  “So, nothing…happened…last night?”

            “What do you mean?” Prompto asked.  There was a twinge of nervousness to his voice, but when he turned around, he was all smiles.  He leaned his back against the sink and cocked his head.  He knew, and he wouldn’t say anything.

            Noctis shook his head.  “Nothing.  Never mind.”  He laughed it off.  “Forget I said anything.”

            “Last one,” Prompto said, handing him the final dish.  He dried his hands, looking over the apartment.  “All that’s left are the decorations, and the tree, of course.”

            “Leave it,” Noctis said thoughtfully.  “I can enjoy it a little longer.”  He glanced sidelong at his friend.  “There’s still New Year’s.”

            Prompto had his hands in his pockets again.  “What are you doing for New Year’s?”

            Noctis chewed his lip.  “I dunno.  Probably hanging out here,” he answered honestly.

            “By yourself?” Prompto said, raising his eyebrows.  Noctis shrugged.  “That’s sad, bro.”

            Noctis couldn’t believe him.  Talking about holidays when he was keeping such a big secret.  He clearly remembered the night before and he wasn’t talking.  He couldn’t stand it any longer.  “Hey, I’m getting the feeling I did something really stupid last night.”

            “Nope, just normal Noct,” Prompto said.  “I mean, you were drunk off your ass.  Nothing out of the ordinary, though.”  He smiled crookedly.  Before Noctis could respond, he made for the door.  “I’d better get home.”

            “See you later,” Noctis said.  He watched his best friend walk out the door.  Maybe they would both just pretend nothing ever happened.  He sighed.  Probably for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

            Noctis rolled onto his back.  He couldn’t sleep.  He just kept thinking about that kiss, the feeling of Prompto’s tongue tangled around his own, the friction between their hips.  He was getting hard.  He felt hot, and threw the covers off.  Damn it, what was _wrong_ with him?  Why Prompto, all of a sudden?  But it wasn’t all of a sudden, not really.  The fact was, he had never really been interested in girls, or boys, or dating, for that matter.  But Prompto had always been there.  In the short time they had known each other, he had spent more time with his best friend than his own family.  His mind flashed back to Christmas, remembering the way that Prompto had put his hands on him, how he had given in to the kiss.  He had wanted it too.  He reached into his pants.  He wasn’t going to get any sleep otherwise.  He tried to think of some hot girl he’d seen earlier, imagining her supple breasts heaving out over her tube top.  No, that wasn’t going to work.  Prompto’s face popped into his head, then his body.  He imagined their hands around each other, clawing at each other’s clothes.  He groped at Prompto’s ass, pulling him closer, grinding harder against him, and feeling the other’s erection against his thigh.  He bit his lip, letting out a little whine as he came.  Oh, fuck.

Noctis stared at his phone, drumming his fingers on the table.  Just do it.  It’s New Year’s Eve.  You’re bored, you’re lonely.  Pick up the damn phone and make the call.  Or he could text—he wouldn’t even have to call, he reminded himself.  He unlocked the phone, opened the contacts, and tapped Prompto’s picture.  He held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.  After several rings, he thought there would be no answer.  He was about to end the call when he heard Prompto’s voice.

            “What’s up?”

            “Uh,” Noctis stammered, “what are you up to?”

            “Nothing.  I was…actually just about to call you,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh.

            Noctis smiled.  “Well, it’s New Year’s Eve.  One more chance to party this year.”  Prompto chuckled, and it wasn’t nervous this time.  “Just don’t bring Gladio and Ignis this time.”

            “Already on my way over,” Prompto said.

            He wasn’t lying.  The doorbell rang before he was prepared for his guest.  His palms were sweaty when he opened the door and let his friend inside.  Prompto handed him a bottle.  “This was by the door.”

            Noctis took the bottle, a puzzled expression on his face.  There was a tag tied to the neck.  He opened it and read, “From: Ignis.  Don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.”  He scoffed.  What was Ignis talking about?

            “Wait, what?”  Prompto was staring at him with wide eyes.  “What did you say?”

            “It’s from Ignis,” Noctis said breezily.  “He said don’t do anything I’ll regret.”

            “He said that to me too—on the phone the other night!” Prompto blurted out without thinking.  He immediately clammed up, covering his mouth with his hand.

            Noctis raised a shaky hand to his forehead.  “You talked to Ignis the other night?  On Christmas?” he said quietly.

            Prompto nodded, chewing on his lower lip.  He ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes for a moment.  When he met Noctis’s eyes, Noctis couldn’t read the expression.  He looked worried, scared, guilty, and something else he didn’t recognize.  Prompto exhaled slowly, his face growing a darker shade of pink.  “You were drunk.  _Really_ drunk.  Ignis and Gladio left.”  He shook his head.  “Ignis said something about making sure Gladio got home all right.  I was getting ready to leave and…”  He glanced up above where Noctis was standing, where the mistletoe was still hanging.

            “I kissed you,” Noctis finished.  “I remember all of it,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks start to get hot.  He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his tension building.

            Prompto’s jaw dropped.  “You remembered?  Why didn’t you say anything?”  Noctis gave him an exasperated look.  “Right.  Of course, for the same reason I didn’t,” he said, looking down.  “So…what do we do now?”

            Noctis shrugged, a pained expression on his face.  The adult thing to do would be to talk about their feelings, maybe resolve some things.  That would have been smart.  It would have also been messy, not to mention an awful lot of talking.  Noctis didn’t really like to talk.  He turned his head, noticing the bottle of champagne.  He glanced at Prompto, who wore a sly grin on his face.

            “This time _I’m_ getting wasted too,” he said, bouncing on his heels.

            “Right, because who doesn’t make good decisions when they’re drunk?” Noctis said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  He countered that acid with a smile as he uncorked the wine.

            Less than a half hour later, they had drained the bottle.  Noctis was buzzed, but not drunk.  He managed to find another bottle hidden in the cupboard, and an hour later, he still wasn’t drunk.  Prompto, on the other hand, was.  Very much so.  He remembered his friend saying something about not being able to handle his liquor, and now he understood.  Prompto was all over the place.  One minute, he was begging Noctis to dance with him, the next, he was perfectly happy dancing with a lamp.  When he knocked the Christmas tree down, Noctis grabbed him and steered him back to the couch.

            “Well, you’re wasted, Prompto,” he said with a smirk.  “You got what you wanted.”  He absently fingered the fabric at Prompto’s shoulder.  He didn’t really know why, but it felt natural and it was harmless.

            “Uh-uh,” Prompto said, shaking his head.  “Not everything.”  He hoisted himself up and into Noctis’s lap, digging his knees into the back of the couch, getting as close as possible.  Without a moment’s hesitation, he captured the prince’s lips in a sloppy kiss.  He bit Noctis’s lower lip, tugging it, before going in for another kiss.  This time, Noctis kissed him back, opening his mouth and letting Prompto’s impatient tongue in.  Prompto wobbled a little, and Noctis steadied him, placing his hands on his back.  He felt so warm, like he was keeping something inside that was about to boil over.  He deepened the kiss and his hands traveled down.  He gripped Prompto’s buttocks, digging his fingers into those tight jeans, making the blond squeak involuntarily.  He had forgotten that his friend was ticklish, just like him.

            Prompto broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  He placed his hands on Noctis’s shoulder, lifting himself up a little.  Then, placing one leg between Noctis’s thighs, he forced his knee against the prince’s groin.  “Noct,” he breathed, kissing his neck.  “Let’s go to bed.”

            “You’re too drunk,” Noctis said, running his hands up and down Prompto’s waist.

            “I’m a…consenting adult,” Prompto slurred.  He rested his head on Noctis’s shoulder, drooling a little.

            “I’m not sure if either of those things are true, Prompt,” Noctis teased.

            “C’mon,” came Prompto’s drunken plea, “I’m ready for this.”

            “You’re _too drunk_ ,” he repeated.  Noctis gently slid out from underneath him, feeling the discomfort of his erection against his own tight pants for the first time.  Of course he had one—how could he not?  Even drunk, Prompto made him hot.  Prompto’s head lolled against the back of the couch, blinking slowly, and then shutting his eyes completely.  Noctis glanced at the clock.  Was this it?  It was barely eight o’clock.  He looked down at his friend, a sad smile on his face.  Two times, now.  He couldn’t believe it.  And what was wrong with Ignis, anyway, leaving booze at his front door?  He stopped himself.  Ignis meant well, he was sure.  After all, he didn’t know that Noctis wanted to be completely lucid when he fucked Prompto for the first time.  How could he?  He hadn’t known, himself, until a few hours ago.

            “Hey, Noct.”  Prompto slid a hand over Noctis’s thigh and squeezed.  “Is it time to see your ball drop?”  He giggled at his own joke.

            “Okay, time for bed, sleeping beauty.”  Noctis hoisted his friend up, supporting him as they walked to the bedroom, turning off lights as he went.  Prompto stumbled a bit as he walked.  He really _was_ drunk.

            Prompto collapsed onto the bed, spreading his arms and legs wide.  Even with him doing that, there was still enough room on the king-size mattress for Noctis to crawl in with him.  He tucked Prompto in, and then climbed in with him.  It was early and he wasn’t tired, but he couldn’t fight the need for closeness.  Prompto curled up a little and faced inward, and Noctis mirrored him.  He reached over and moved Prompto’s bangs away from his face.  “Well, you’re not gonna remember tonight,” he said softly.  “But that’s probably a good thing.  That joke you just made was a travesty.  And I’m saying that as your best friend.”

            Prompto murmured some intelligible response.  Noctis brushed his hair away from his eyes again, and then they opened, those big blue orbs.  “Noct?  Will you tell me about tonight when I wake up?  In case I don’t remember.”

            Noctis’s hand lingered on Prompto’s freckled cheek and his fingers were tangled in blond hair.  He smiled genuinely.  “Yeah.  I’ll leave out all the embarrassing bits, though.  Those parts I’ll tell to Iggy and Gladio.”  Prompto blinked at him, completely unaware of the joke.  He was too drunk and too sleepy to get it.

            “I want to remember, Noct,” Prompto whispered.  Noctis curled his fingers, gently massaging his scalp.  Prompto’s eyes fluttered closed.

            “Next time,” Noctis replied.  “We won’t drink so much.  I promise.”

            Those bright blue eyes opened again, and he looked more awake than he had in the last few hours.  “There’s gonna be a next time?”

            Noctis smiled.  “Yeah, of course.”  He edged closer and kissed his forehead.  “Now stop worrying and get some sleep.”  A few minutes later, he heard the deep breaths kick in.  Prompto was still sound asleep when midnight rolled around.  Noctis didn’t mind.  He was where he wanted to be, and he was with Prompto.  As far as he was concerned, this was the best New Year’s ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone for reading! I guess this is going to be a trilogy, or maybe even more. I'm working on the third now. Yeah, this could easily be just a multi-chapter fic, but I hope each one will tell a little story of its own.


End file.
